At the present time there are available numerous types of closure assemblies which must be actuated or positioned in a prescribed manner in order to facilitate the removal of the closure assembly from a container. Some of these assemblies require the pushing down on the closure assembly. Others require that the closure assembly be lifted up. Still other closure assemblies require the squeezing and deformation of an overcap with the overcap requiring a resilient wall construction so as to effect recovery. In addition, there are other assemblies which include complicated spring systems which keep the closure assembly components normally disengaged.
All of the available child resistant closure assemblies have deficiencies. Some when placed in their proper positions are still too difficult to actuate by adults, particularly older adults. Others are too complex or too expensive. Finally, others require complicated instructions difficult to follow.